I'm Thankful for You
by Suki Doll
Summary: Thanksgiving Fic of the Vocaloids. They say what they are thankful for and such. Sorry, sucky summary.


Weee decided to make a Vocaloid Thanksgiving fanfict

By the way, I don't own VOCALOID

Hopefully I don't get burned for this:

* * *

**I'm Thankful for You**

It was Thanksgiving. The time for thanking and giving with a turkey as a mascot. The VOCALOIDS were all at the table gawking at the delicious food on the table.

"Meiko, you really outdone yourself" Kaito said. He looked over array of dishes laid out in front of him. Which one would he choose first?

"Ha. I always outdo myself." Meiko leaned back into her chair, crossed her arms and smirked.

Luka, who was sitting next to her, shook her head. "You wouldn't have done this well if it weren't for that hired chef Master sent to help you"

"That chef was quite cute I must say~" Gakupo said to himself. Luka stared daggers at the purple haired man.

"I wanted to cook too though..." Miku pouted.

"Can we eat now?" asked Rin. She had her utensils in her hands and was ready to stab at the delicious roasted turkey.

Len whacked her shoulder. "Don't be so such a pig"

"I am not a pig!" Rin retorted.

"Oh really? You alwa-" Len began to say until Meiko yelled.

"HEY!" Meiko picked up her knife and pointed at the twins who flinched. "It's Thanksgiving. No fighting! Got it?"

Len and Rin started at the knife in the brunettes hands. "Y-Yes mam!"

Meiko sighed and placed the knife back down. "Ok since it's Thanksgiving, everyone has to say what they are thankful for and why. Try not to be thankful for the same thing as last year."

Everyone else at the table groaned. "Hey!" The knife went up again and everyone went silent. Meiko scanned her family. "It's a tradition alright? We're going to do it. I'll go first and then we'll go clockwise so Luka will be next."

Luka sighed.

"W-wait!" Miku leaned over the table. "Shouldn't we wait for Master?"

Meiko shook her head. "He said that he wouldn't be able to come until really late night or tomorrow. He said it would probably be tomorrow though."

"Oh..." Muki slumped. "Alright"

Kaito patted Miku's back. "Don't worry. He's here if you're thinking of him."

The diva looked up at Kaito. She smiled and nodded. "Un"

"Good. Now I'm starting!" Meiko jabbed her thumb at herself. "I'm thankful for beer because it allows me to put up with you crazy lot." Some sighs were let out. Meiko smiled gently. "And because I can put up with you crazy lot, I get the best life any drunk-beer-loving-freak like me could get."

Luka smiled. This would be her first Thanksgiving with the family, or any family really.

The brunetter turned to the tsundere. "Your turn Luka"

Luka nodded. She intertwined her hands. "I'm thankful for..." Luka looked up. Everyone was staring back at her, making her nervous. "Um... the ocean b-because they have fish and um..." Her face turned pink. "for being here and getting to spend this day with everyone."

Gakupo nodded. "I'm thankful for being here too. I'm thankful I got to meet Luka and that I could fall in love with someone as wonderful as her."

"Wha?" Luka looked at Gakupo confused and embarrassed. The purple haired man just smiled back.

Miku placed her hands together and closed her eyes. "I'm thankful for all of you and for music. Without both, I probably wouldn't have such a great life where I'm loved by so many people." She opened her eyes. "I'm thankful for Master who gave me this chance, who gave all of us this chance. Without Master...we wouldn't be here now."

"But we are here." Kaito smiled. He took in a deep breath and let it out before he began. "I'm thankful for ice cream because it should be the best invention in the world, the man who made ice cream because he is a genius, the person who made the refrigerator, without it the ice cream would melt and go bad-"

"BaKaito, is that all you're thankful for?" Meiko asked.

Kaito shook his head. "I'm thankful for you all too. I'm thankful you all remember me and let me sing with you and give me opportunities that come once in lifetime. Because of you all, I'm still here." Kaito's eyes were beginning to water but he blinked back the tears. "Your turn Len-kun"

Len stared at Kaito and then at the empty dish in front of him. "Um... I'm thankful for... uhh-"

"You're the pig Lenny." Rin interrupted. "You don't even know what you're thankful for. You just take everything for granted don't yo-"

"That's not true!" Len glared at his twin "I'm thankful for a lot of things! I... I don't really want to say..."

"Just say you're thankful for banana's and get it over with" said Meiko.

Len let out a small sigh. "I'm thankful for banana's because......." Len blinked. "They're... good?"

"Lame~" said Rin. "Me now! I'm thankful for Road Roller because it helps me squish things and for oranges 'cause they give me vitamin C! Oh and also for you all because you always make my day happy~"

"Alright good. Now lets eat!" Meiko announced. She took out a bottle of beer and began to drink. Laughter filled the room along with the clattering of food ware and the freshly cut turkey.

--After Dinner--

Len sat curled up on the couch in the living room. He was deep in thought. Miku walked in and noticed Len. She walked up to the boy.

"What's wrong Len-kun?" she asked.

The blond looked up. "Miku-nee, I'm really thankful-I really am. I-I just don't know." Len buried his head in his knees.

Miku sat down next to Len. "I don't want to say them... It's embarrassing."

"Well" Miku pat her knees "Why don't you start out small?"

Len looked at the diva confused. "What? How would that help?"

Miku looked up at the ceiling. "It's like singing. You build momentum." She turned back to the blond. "Then it'll be easy and fun."

Len stared and then nodded slowly. "Ok. But don't laugh."

Muki smiled and nodded. Len stared in front of him. "I'm really thankful for Master, like you are. Even though he's a stupid pervert and likes making me wear lolita stuff, he always tells me that everything would be alright even though it might not. He tries and I'm glad he does." Len peered at Miku. The diva was sitting there nodding, listening to the blond. Len started to feel relieved.

"I'm thankful for you, too Miku-nee." The blond pulled on a strand of his hair. "You rose to the top, showing us that you can make it to where ever you want if you try and never give up."

"Thank you, Len-kun" Miku smiled at Len.

"It might not seem like it, but I'm thankful for Rin. She's stuck up, greedy, and is a pig whether she admits it or not" Len half smiled. "She was my other half. We got here together."

"Aww Lenny!" Len turned around and was glomped by his twin. "I love you too!"

Len tired to pry the girl off him. "I never said I loved you!"

Rin shrugged. "It was close enough" She let go and sat next to her brother. "So what else are you thankful for?"

Len shook his head. "Fine. I'm thankful for Meiko."

Meiko, who happened to walk by the living room, heard her name and stopped to listen to what the blond boy was saying.

"She's like our mom. She cooks for us, yells at us, becomes unexpectedly nice and helpful when everything feels like it'll fall apart. She's drunk half the time so we can easliy get away with stuff-or be badly punished. She isn't as famous as us three" Len titled his head over to Miku then to Rin. "so she stays at home and waits for us, cheering for us. I'm really happy for her support."

Meiko leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She smiled.

"Hey Meiko what are you-"

"Shh!!" Meiko shushed. Gakupo kept quiet and hid behind Meiko along with Luka who was following.

"I'm thankful for Luka-san and Gakupo-san too" Len giggled. "Everyday feels like a comedy. They're always running around, Luka trying to kill Gakupo because he's a hentai, or Luka trying to defend herself from Gakupo when he becomes honest-but not too honest."

Rin laughed. "That's true."

Len nodded.

"What about Kaito-kun?" asked Miku.

"What about me-mff!"

The three in the living room turned around to see what the noise was.

Rin turned back. "Did you hear that?"

Len slowly turned back. "I'm not sure…"

The twins looked at Miku who shrugged.

"Why did you do that for?" Kaito whispered to Meiko.

"Just listen you idiot." Meiko ordered.

Len continued. "Well… I don't know where to begin with Kaito-nii."

Kaito titled his head as he listened.

"He's a little bit…out there"

The blue haired man was taken aback. "Um... I have to go somewhere…"

Meiko pulled the blue scarf wrapped around Kaito's neck, preventing him from leaving.

"Listen to it all first."

Len let out a small laugh. "He's my older brother-well not really, but you know what I mean. Kaito-nii's my role model. He's who I go to when I can't put up with that demon I'm sitting next too." The blond glanced at his twin who put a hand over her heart and smiled. Len shook his head. "He's really obsessed over ice cream as we all know. Even then, he'll put it aside for a bit to help me. I'm glad he puts up with my selfishness…"

"Y-you're not selfish!" Kaito walked into the room, making everyone turn around.

"Kaito-nii!" Len said surprised. He attempted to hide behind Rin but was stopped.

"Why are you hiding?" Rin scolded.

"It's embarrassing!" cried Len.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." said Meiko. The rest of the vocaloids that were hiding came out into the living room. "If you're thankful for something, just say it. It's great to be thankful, no matter how stupid it might seem."

"It's true Len-kun." Luka began to blush slightly. "I was embarrassed too… but I'm glad I told everyone what I was thankful for. It makes me appreciate everything."

"See Len-kun?" Miku leaned forward. "There's nothing wrong with what you said."

Len nodded. Kaito walked over to Len and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're thankful for me!"

"Group hug!" Rin hugged Len and Kaito. Miku laughed and joined them.

Meiko shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She hugged her family, Gakupo and Luka following. However, with all the unbalanced weight, everyone fell off the couch and landed on the ground. The family blinked in surprise before laughing.

The doorbell rang.

"What the heck?" Meiko sat up. "Who's interrupting our turkey day?"

"Maybe…" Miku got up and ran to the door. She turned the doorknob and gasped. "Master!"

Master walking into the home and was hugged by Miku who was beginning to cry.

"I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow!" the pigtailed girl sobbed.

Master laughed and patted her head. "I got my time zones wrong. So now, I'm here today." Master turned and faced the vocaloid family that still on the floor.

"Why are you all on the floor?"

The vocaloids looked at eachother then back at Master.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" They got up and tackled Master to the ground who started to laugh.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

"C'mon!" Rin got up and headed towards the kitchen. "We have to feed Master!"

Master smiled and got up. "So, what was everyone thankful for?"

Everyone started talking all at once and getting angry with each other because they wanted to tell Master what they were thankful for.

Master laughed. _Really now_. Master began walking towards the kitchen while the vocaloids chattering starting to become a sweet droning melody in the background. _I'm thankful for you all._

It was another grateful Thanksgiving. So remember, don't be afraid, and go tell that dear someone:

"I'm thankful for you."

* * *

: D

Yes I'm cheesy and this is a day late.

Oh well. Have a nice Thanksgiving!~


End file.
